strangemusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Music
Strange Music (Strange Music Inc.) is an American independent record label specializing in hip hop music. It was founded by Tech N9ne and Travis O'Guin in 1999. It is currently distributed through Fontana Distribution. The Strange Music headquarters are located in Lee's Summit, Missouri. History Travis O'Guin, an established businessman in the world of furniture, was looking to get into the music industry. He had been a fan of Tech N9ne's music and had seen how his career was being handled. Tech had several commitments and deals pulling him in several directions at the time. He was signed to Qwest Records as well as Midwestside Records, and had commitments with both QDIII's Soundlab Productions and Sway & King Tech of The Wake Up Show. Travis came into the picture and offered Tech his own label. They agreed upon a 50/50 set up, Travis acting as President and Tech as Vice President of Strange Music. Their first venture was a 50/50 deal with JCOR Entertainment about the release and distribution of Tech's third solo album'' Anghellic'' in 2001, though JCOR mishandled the album. JCOR went bankrupt and stole $400,000 from Strange. They would then seek another 50/50 deal, this time with Mark Cerami (previously of Priority Records) & Dave Weiner (previously of JCOR Entertainment) who were doing their own joint label at the time, MSC Entertainment. Absolute Power, Tech's fourth solo album and the first album to be released at Strange Music, was a success, selling about 250,000 copies. However, the deal with MSC ended when Cerami lost interest in the label to take long trips overseas. As of 2005, the label is now independent, no longer joined with JCOR nor MSC, instead having a distribution deal through Fontana Distribution. Their first release under the deal with Fontana was Tech N9ne's 2006 effort, Everready (The Religion). While many albums were advertised for 2007 releases in the artwork for that album, only one release was seen in 2007 from Strange Music, the Tech N9ne Collabos album Misery Loves Kompany. The other albums advertised inside the'' Everready (The Religion)'' case would however see release a year later in 2008, along with a solo effort from Project: Deadman/Bedlam member, Prozak. For the majority of 2008, Ill Bill looked to be releasing his The Hour of Reprisal through Strange Music, though the talks would fall through and he would instead sign with Fat Beats Records to release the album. On February 7, 2009, it was announced on Tech's official website that Big Scoob had joined the Strange Music label. Two days later, however, it was announced that Skatterman & Snug Brim had decided to leave the label after fulfilling their commitment. In May 2009, Tech signed Brotha Lynch Hung to his Strange Music label. Brotha Lynch released his Strange album, Dinner and a Movie on March 23, 2010. On July 19, 2009, Cognito signed to the Strange Music label. He did not tour with his labelmates during the K.O.D. Tour in order to complete his 2010 album, Automatic. On September 27, 2010, the XXL magazine announced that Jay Rock had signed with Strange Music for a multi-album deal. On March 31, 2011, the label announced the addition of Stevie Stone to its roster. Stone officially signed with the label on March 17, 2011. In December 2011, Strange Music announced that Prozak had signed to the label as a solo recording artist.The artist had previously worked with the label on various projects, including his 2008'' Tales from the Sick'' which was distributed by the label. In January 2012, Strange Music signed rap duo CES Cru made up of rappers Ubiquitous and Godemis. They had worked with the label previously on Tech's Bad Season, All 6's And 7's and Welcome to Strangeland. Roster ''Main article: Strange Music roster '' Releases ''Main article: Strange Music releases '' Links *Strange Music's official blog *Strange Music's official online store *Strange Music's official Twitter *Strange Music's official Facebook page *Strange Music's official YouTube channel References *Wikipedia article on Strange Music Category:Record labels Category:Important articles